


Florist/Tattoo Artist AU

by themillersdaughtersmistress



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, Florists, Fluff, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themillersdaughtersmistress/pseuds/themillersdaughtersmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>killer—ink:<br/>I passed a flower shop next to a tattoo shop and at first I laughed because I thought it was ironic and then i freaked because IMAGINE YOUR OTP IN A FLORIST/TATTOO ARTIST AU</p>
<p>songofthestarwhale:<br/>then imagine whoever would obviously be which one and switch them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Florist/Tattoo Artist AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/161417) by killer-ink. 



([inspiration for art](http://captainqueer-oflesbos.tumblr.com/post/114423748009/))


End file.
